


It's all about questions

by ducks_elise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), crowley has a soft spot for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_elise/pseuds/ducks_elise
Summary: Aziraphale always paid attention to Crowley during the 6000 years they spent on Earth but one thing he took longer to notice is how good Crowley is with kids, not just Warlock. He decides to ask Crowley about that because he's curious, he didn't expect things to turn out like they did but it's all fine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's all about questions

If there’s one thing Aziraphale has been dedicated to over the 6000 years he spent on Earth. Just one thing, that Heaven asked him to do, was to observe Crowley, and he did his job for once he was ahead of Heaven’s orders. Well, not that they knew the actual reason why Aziraphale was so eager to do as he was asked, but it’s for the best. None of that matters now, he no longer has to deal with Heaven. This particular task however he has no intention to stop any time soon, he couldn’t even if wanted to. How could he stop observing Crowley, it’s impossible, there’s so much to see even after all these years spent alongside one another Aziraphale still noticed new details about the demon that he never noticed before, like the tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth when he tried to stop a smile taking over his face or the tension in his jaw and unblinking gaze when he didn’t want to cry during a sad scene in a movie because as he said himself, he was still a demon and he had an image to maintain. There is one thing that Aziraphale has noticed very early on in their relationship is that Crowley has a soft spot for kids, he always has. It’s the one thing he didn’t try to hide from Aziraphale, not once. It all started when they were watching Noah and his family before the flood. When Aziraphale told Crowley that God intended to wipe out all the locals Crowley’s immediate reaction was out of concern for the kids. He abandoned a temptation to save as many of them as he could. Aziraphale later learned that he found a way to explain in his report to Hell. He made up a convincing story about saving them from the flood so he could influence them towards evil as they grew up. He did nothing of the sort, but Hell didn’t check up on him anyway. Crowley admitted that centuries later during one of their nights spent drinking in the back room of the bookshop. Aziraphale found it extremely hard to refrain from telling Crowley how touched he was by the story. It would lead him to say what he really thought about the demon, that he was nice and compassionate, but he didn’t want to upset Crowley and risk having him leave earlier than necessary. 

Another example of Crowley being good with kids was during the 11 years they spent at the Downling estate looking after Warlock who they believed was the Antichrist. During this time, they both watched the little boy grow up. After a while, he spoke fluently and in full sentences, he started asking questions about almost everything. Aziraphale was very fond of the child but even his angelic patience had its limits. At first, he answered the boy’s questions gladly, he liked to share his knowledge with him, help him grow up. After a while he was exhausted by the constant rounds of questions, his answers only brought up more questions, like a never-ending circle. Part of the problem was also that he couldn’t very well discuss Oscar Wilde or Shakespeare with a 4-year-old. During one of his attempts at maintaining the appearance of being a gardener and trying not to ruin the garden, Aziraphale caught a glimpse of Crowley, or Nanny, walking around the grounds with Warlock before lunch. Crowley didn’t speak like he usually did, and it had nothing to do with his role as Nanny, it was much softer, and gentle. Aziraphale had never heard him talk like that with infinite patience and calm. Crowley answer question after question, never losing his patience not even after what felt like the 20th consecutive “why?”. Aziraphale was admirative, he didn’t have to deal with it, but he felt tired on Crowley's behalf, the demon didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

At first, Aziraphale didn’t think about it too much. He assumed it was because Crowley had gotten used to the boy and he was supposed to influence him to be evil, so he was just doing his job. He was forced to reconsider that idea when he heard Crowley interact with the Them after they stopped the Apocalypse. Of course, he didn’t have the exact same attitude with a group of 11-year-olds as he did with a 4-year-old, but the patience and good intentions were clear none the less. The Angel felt a wave of fondness and admiration wash over him as he witnessed this interaction.   
Aziraphale thought he might as well ask Crowley where his patience and dedication to kids came from, he doubted the demon would reject the question after all. He might not ask in such a straightforward manner but still.   
He waited a bit when Crowley came back because he didn’t want to make the demon feel like he was jumping at him to question him the moment he came in.   
“You look like you had a great time with the Them, my dear.”  
“Yeah they’re good fun and really clever, you would love to chat with Pepper she likes to question things and dig a bit to find the answers she’s looking for.” Crowley replied.   
“Oh, but children always have been your department it seems, you’re so patient with them, I’m impressed.” Aziraphale said. 

“Ngk, yeah I suppose they’re alright, someone has to answer their questions, it’s not like you can stop questions, you can try but if you suppress one it just comes back with a vengeance. and knowledge is important, it’s what started it all down here remember? The whole eat the apple business. They knew the difference between good and evil and they would start asking questions, that why God cast them out. Asking question is what makes humans beings what they are, they ask questions, look for answers. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t be where they are today.” Crowley answered like he expected a question like that.   
The change in the demon’s posture and attitude wasn’t lost on Aziraphale, he noticed the tension that took over as Crowley developed his point. He didn’t slouch like usually did, he was almost sitting up, well sitting up probably didn’t describe it properly but it wasn’t right.   
It was also a habit now that Crowley didn’t wear his sunglasses inside when it was just the both of them. At that moment Aziraphale almost wished for the sunglasses to be there so Aziraphale didn’t see Crowley looking in the distance his eyes full of sadness Aziraphale didn’t expect to see there, and pain so clear in those beautiful yellowy eyes. He almost regretted his question when he understood why the demon reacted like that. Crowley was cast out because he asked questions, he wanted to know.   
Before he could think about it Aziraphale went to Crowley to comfort him. 

“It’s alright Crowley, you’re doing a wonderful job, helping them understand the world they live in, I’m sure they are grateful for your help. I know it’s a sensitive subject, but you said it yourself earlier if humans didn’t ask questions they wouldn’t be where they are today. I like to believe it’s the same for us, imagine if you weren’t the Serpent of Eden and didn’t tempt Eve to eat the apple. There would be no us, no our side. You wouldn’t be you and if you ask me would be a shame because you’re the most wonderful being I know, Crowley.”  
This declaration made them both emotional, with tears running down his face Crowley wrapped his arms around the Angel, his embrace was so tight that Aziraphale was glad he didn’t need to breathe because he didn’t want Crowley to let go.   
Crowley was not as good with words as Aziraphale was, but he managed a heartfelt, “Thank you Aziraphale.”  
Both knew there was more behind those three words than it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent but I started thinking about Crowley being great with kids and imagined he doesn't mind their questions because he had questions and was rejected and cast out because of that. 
> 
> I hope the ending makes up for the sad bit about Crowley's fall.


End file.
